Farli
Farli ("Far-lee") is a main character in Barbarian's Choice and Moving Day. She is a female Sa-khui and Mardok's mate. Farli has a pet dvisti named Chahm-pee (Chompy). Description Farli has long black hair and vibrant dark blue skin. Mardok describes her as having "arching, proud horns... and a hauntingly lovely face" She has long muscular legs and a lean build. She often has eyes wide with excitement and an open, innocent expression. Personality Farli has an upbeat, cheerful, and confident disposition. She is idealistic, trusting, and curious. She loves to paint on people during celebrations. History Farli is the daughter of Kemli and Borran. She is the sister of Salukh, Pashov, and Zennek. She was a preteen at the start of the series. In Barbarian Lover, she moved with her mother and her father to live in the South Caves. Tiffany gave her a young dvisti named Chompy during Barbarian's Prize when Farli proved a better caretaker. They moved back to three new open spaces in the Tribals Caves in Barbarian's Prize. She befriended Maddie in Barbarian's Taming. She helps her move in the short story Moving Day. Despite interest from Taushen and Sessah, the two people closest to her age, she took no mates. She preferred to wait for resonance. She spent much of her free time doing chores for and hanging out with her pet Dvisti, Chompy. Barbarian's Choice Farli was out hunting when she saw a ship flying overhead. Curious she headed towards it and was mesmerized by a strange sa-khui man, Mardok. When she began to resonate she was overjoyed. But when her pet dvisti Chompy came out towards them, he was startled and shot him. Mardok took Farli and Chompy inside. After ensuring Chompy would live, Mardok used the computer to learn Farli's language. The rest of the crew was introduced to Farli over a disastrous dinner, which left Mardok angry and Farli feeling patronized. That night Farli told Mardok that they were resonance mates. The next day, the captain Chatav, a former military man himself, decided if there are stranded Mesakkah on the planet it's his duty to rescue them. The ship, with Farli and Chompy in it, flew to Croatoan. They are greeted by a line of hunters prepared to defend the village. However, once Farli explained that she resonated with Mardok, they welcome the crew. Once arrived in the village the captain offered the rescue to Vektal, who asked for a few days to ask everyone. While their Harlow, pregnant once again, collapsed her khui unable to deal with her brain tumor. Mardok offered the medical bay of The Tranquil Lady. As Harlow was being treated, Mardok asked Farli to leave with him when The Tranquil Lady left the planet. They were at an impasse. Mardok and Farli stayed the night in the village. The next day Farli's brothers took Mardok out hunting with him. Farli went to speak with her mother to discuss if she should leave with Mardok or not. On the third day, the Tranquil Lady was used to right the overturned Elders Cave. That night Mardok shared the story of how he was left for dead on a hostile planet during his time in the military, explain his fear of being left behind on Not-Hoth. With this history, Farli decided to leave with him. The next day, Farli said her goodbyes, as no other sa-khui or human has decided to leave. At the last minute aboard the ship, Mardok changed his mind and decided to stay. The village celebrated and the crew stayed another night. The next day there is a sa-kohtsk hunt. Mardok finally resonated back to Farli. Later History In Barbarian's Rescue, both Farli and Mardok are among those taken captive by the Szzt slavers. Mardok was very shaken by the death of his former crewmates. In Barbarian's Tease, they stayed with the Tranquil Lady. They traveled with the ship to the coast and currently live at Icehome Village. Mardok salvaged translation chips before the ship was sunk. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters